<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Brightest Smile by SerinaKuro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863089">The Brightest Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaKuro/pseuds/SerinaKuro'>SerinaKuro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trigun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An odd story, Did I mention you're special?, F/M, Follows the canon plot with some twists, Seems you can't speak well either, Vash is a cinnamon roll, You're a dessert flower, cute nicknames, dangerous but pretty, lack of social interaction has left you shy, might divert later, my guy cares too much, who knows - Freeform, you're an adult in this just a little odd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaKuro/pseuds/SerinaKuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been some odd years since Vash had found you. Before him your memories are choppy, a container, then fresh air, and light. Part of you always knew you weren't like the humans around you. It's why you were alone.</p><p>But as an adult you could handle this. The loneliness. So, how did you end up following this man like a lost kitten?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vash the Stampede/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Brightest Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alone. That was the normal and it was alright. You'd gotten used to sitting here out the sun.</p><p>Humans left you be as they passed the dead end alley. You only moved when food was needed and even then it was minimal. Knees hugged close you buried yourself in the torn fabrics of the over sized cloak.</p><p>"I'm okay. It doesn't hurt."</p><p>===========</p><p>At some point during the time pass a darker shadow looms overhead gathering your attention to look up. Like a small animal you tilted your head in confusion at the blonde dressed in red. He reminded you of a flower.</p><p>"Whoa! What are you doing here all alone? Don't you have a family?" He asks while holding a small box you recognized a local shop used for take out donuts.</p><p>After a bit of silence you shook your head no.</p><p>The male hummed rubbing his chin in thought. "Well we can't leave a pretty lady in the dirt by herself." That wasn't really comforting.</p><p>A gloved hand was held out as the stranger smiled a goofy smile. "How about this. You let me buy you something to eat and we just chat?"</p><p>Why did they care?</p><p>Who were they?</p><p>As dumb as this decision was you took his hand. It was in that smile, his expression was the gentlest one you've ever seen. "T-thank you..."</p><p>Using your voice isn't a common thing so you hope he could hear it despite how soft it is.</p><p>==============</p><p>The day you spent eating donuts and chatting with the man you'd come to know as Vash was a memory you treasured. "Is..it okay if we talk again tomorrow?"</p><p>Even though he did most of the talking it had been refreshing. He sits back and smiles to the skies, "yeah, of course! But we're gonna need more donuts!" He exclaimed sadly turning to you while holding the now empty box upside down.</p><p>You managed a small laugh surprising even him. "Don't worry it's on me tomorrow."</p><p>"What a good soul!!" He exclaimed tearing up over dramatically.</p><p>Today, was a good memory.</p><p>Sadly, all good things must end.</p><p>Not a day later did the destruction of the town start. People screamed, others were hurt however you didn't move from that alley. How would he come find you if you did?</p><p>Buildings crumbled around you and yet you sat there, scared with your hands covering each ear. A futile attempt to mute the sounds.</p><p>"I'm okay. It doesn't hurt....I'm okay." It was the thing you said to ease the pain or fear when it rises. It was like a hurricane and passed almost as quickly as it started.</p><p>(E/C) hues open to look up and see that the small bits of alley left were still standing around you. The buildings themselves are nothing but rubble.</p><p>You were an adult but how do they react in these situations. What expression or feeling is supposed to come? Isolating yourself for over 100 years you'd forgotten.</p><p>This...had been your current home for some time. It was nice to listen to the excited chatters of people.</p><p>Now, you had no home.</p><p>Whimpering you hugged your knees closer feeling afraid. You were alone in silence. "I'm...I'm okay. It doesn't hurt..." You continued to repeat that.</p><p>======</p><p>The rubble at the end of the alley had begun to shift. Afraid at first you coiled in scooting further against the wall. Once the block had been moved and your eyes met with a familiar set of blues it gave you pause.</p><p>He was hurt yet that same calming smile had adorned his face the moment you were found. "I thought you'd be here. Didn't see you leave with the rest."</p><p>When you didn't move or speak he took a step towards you. "H-hey....c'mon talk to me." He was grabbing at straws here.</p><p>In mere seconds you crashed into him holding on for dear life as you cried. He found you. He came to find you. "I..you said we'd...meet today. I waited."</p><p>Surprised at first Vash hesitated letting the information soak in. You waited in this cold rubble because he'd promised to talk again. He felt guilt eating at him for causing this.</p><p>A single hand rests along your head petting it as you cried. While you let it our he watched the skies go from golden to the deep blues of night.</p><p>========</p><p>With no material things you pat out some dust from your outfit. It was usually covered in the torn cloak but you'd folded it up for now. You adorned a simple (F/C) dress down to your knees, a belt was tied around it to give more comfort. Along your feet were some worn ankle boots you'd bought years ago.</p><p>Simple yet you had no need for much. Currently you were standing by Vash as he watched you gather your things, which was simply folding the cloak.</p><p>"There's a town in the east if you want to take a bus out that way. I think you should be able to follow some last minute evacuators." He mentions as you both start walking. He'd planned to visit another town in the opposite direction.</p><p>Since you didn't talk much instead a tug at his sleeve is given. "Hm?" He looks down at you seeing a smile and you shaking your head no.</p><p>"No..to the bus? Well then where do you expect to go?" When he sees you point at him he backs away sweating nurvously. "You can't mean you plan to stalk me!? Oh lord what have I done? My good looks have charmed this lovely lady too well!"</p><p>His goofy mannerism got a few laughs out of you. Still, you moved forward and grabbed his sleeve again to stop him from doing that weird sobbing.</p><p>"I...want to stay...with--" You had to think a moment how to word this. "Friend. You're my first friend."</p><p>"Yeah but I'm also a dangerous one. Just look at the town." He heaved a sigh not liking to do this but you can't go with him.</p><p>You nod slightly. "I know." Human gossip travels well. He was only in town one day and the word spread of who he was. What he was known for.</p><p>"You're not a bad person." You add.</p><p>If he was he wouldn't have come to find you. That alone told you enough based on actions. So with one more smile directed his way you grabbed his hand firmly.</p><p>Vash's shoulders slumped signalling him giving up. "You aren't leaving are you?" He was rewarded with a giggle.</p><p>With a small smile he straitens up and slips on his shades. "Alright then."</p><p>You'd follow him for as long as this life would allow. Hopefully it was a first step to making time tick for you again.</p><p>Before you two made it far you'd remembered he'd been bleeding from the side of his head. With a few tugs you got the mans attention gesturing him to kneel.</p><p>Of course confused he still does as asked. A hand is placed along the wound. "Hurt." He smiles albeit you could see it was a little forced so you wouldn't worry.</p><p>"I'm fine! No big deal, it'll heal." He brushed it aside reminding himself to clean it up.</p><p>Still, you were worried and so would break a rule. A soft light emits from your hand and within moments time is reversed healing the wound as well as removing the blood. Vash looked surprised at first, then animatedly jumped back.</p><p>"Oh no I've been found by some mystical fairy! Or maybe an angel!" He rests the back of his hand along his forehead just to add a little flare.</p><p>You were laughing so it made him happy.</p><p>"Not a fairy," you mentioned. The angel part you didn't know either. It was simply something you could do. Help others.</p><p>Vash resumed walking with you under the moon a moment later. "How long have you been able to do that?"</p><p>"Since I can remember. When I woke up and saw...the light, I just knew." A small sigh passes your lips not sure what these memories would be good for in answering the question you knew was coming.</p><p>"(Y/N), not to be rude, but what are you?" His voice was soft and didn't hurt like those whom asked that spoke with venom.</p><p>Gaze to the sky you'd grabbed onto his sleeve again which was becoming a habit for safety. "I don't know anymore."</p><p>Using your voice this much hurt a little as well as felt foreign. You would continue to speak just for him. "My name is (Y/N), I am of adult age, and...and I have a power to help others or hurt them."</p><p>That was all that was said on the topic for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>